zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
For You and Me
Darkness is upon the Savannah Central, as midnight draws closer A fitting occasion for a nice stroll in here I´m just coming home from movies with my darling Nick We´re taking a walk home through the local dock Despite being a bit foggy, it´s still a peaceful and beautiful night We´re in a good mood after seeing a romantic adventure movie about a fox pirate It reminded me a lot of you, my furry and adorably foxy boyfriend A perfect movie to watch during the evening with one´s beloved Hand in hand, we walk through the calm and quiet dock area From there is also a nice view to the nightly sea We lean against the railing while looking at there, getting closer to each other Once again, romantic feelings fill me as you put your paw on my shoulder With a wonderful friendship changing my life like this, there´s no need for fox spray anymore You became so much more than a friend to me, when I saw what was underneath the surface You´ve always given me strength and made me feel alive when I´ve felt down It´s during moments like that when your good heart has truly shown I started my romance with an optimistic mind, like an innocent child In a world full of so much hardships, listening to our hearts was what we needed Our love is a proof that it does indeed work in mysterious ways Despite its risks, all of them are worth taking in order to find happiness To me, you´re a foxy Prince Charming most girls can only dream about During the calm nightly breeze, I can see your handsome smile at the moment Despite all my hard work, I´ll always have time for love and family Not an inch of loneliness is in my heart as we live our lives in this city You place your hand on my forehead, looking at me with a friendly face It´s a little cold, so to keep me warm you put your coat on me To be fair, your touch is all that´s needed to keep me warm I lean closer towards you, wrapping my paws around your arm Closing my eyes calmly as Nick pets his bunny Looks like there´s no rain tonight as we look at the crystal clear sky The fog has disappeared, as the sky looks like an ocean of stars Much like my doubts disappeared as I started a new life that feels like a paradise I belong with you, on my ship you are like the captain If you were a king, I´d gladly be your Queen When the moon is at its brightest, we start a shy, yet intimate kiss With all of your strength, you smooch me amorously on my lips Just two mammals kissing on a pier, with a full moon and seagulls at the sea on a distance Whatever happens in the city, I´ll go through it all by your side Despite being a fox, your embrace has the strength of the mightiest bear As long as our hearts are one, we have nothing to fear While leaving, I´m a bit tired so you carry me in your arms Luckily, it´s not too long of a walk from here to Grand Pangolin Arms Mr. Wilde can be proud to have the happiest girlfriend a male mammal can get Your sincerity, care and kindness are well worth my respect As a symbol of love between prey and predator, we´re proud to be the way we are It´s a path paved with love, for you and me. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:POV stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories